Chapter 18
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 18 is the eighteenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on October 19th, 2013, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 4. Plot Kimihito is is shown waiting for someone in the park, nearby the harem girls (minus Rachnera) are shown hiding in the bushes. To avoid getting caught, Suu is transformed into Kimihito. While Cerea in uneasy about stalking Kimihito, Miia points out that he always brings one of them with him when he goes out, but didn't today, and Rachnera has lead them to believe that he is cheating on them with someone else, possibly a human (though Mero is overjoyed by this possibility). The person turns out to be Sumisu, much to the girls surprise. They follow them to a Maid Cafe where they have Suu transform into a disguise for Mero, passing her off as one of the maids. When Sumisu suggests going somewhere alone after their date, Mero quickly get's nervous and starts to sweat, prompting Suu to attack her body to absorb it all, causing her to faint while trying to keep her cover. Afterwards they head to the arcade where a video game event is going on, Suu disguises Papi as one of the cosplayers to get closer, however while Suu acts as Papi's arms she accidentally drops the phone into her dress and down into her panties, Cerea tries calling her but the vibrations, as well as Suu's fondling, cause Papi to lose it. Later on, Kimihito and Sumisu arrive at a restaurant where Miia and Cera spy on them, sharing Suu as a disguise and using a stand to cover their lower half. They try to listen in on their conversation only for more customers to show up, the noise annoying Sumisu and prompting her to take Kimihitoto a love hotel, much to the girls' shock. Miia quickly goes after them, causing Suu's disguise for Cerea to vanish much to her dismay. Miia arrives in back-alley of the hotel, only for Rachnera to show up as well, revealing she was with them the whole time. Using her silk to pick up the sounds from the windows, she's able to eavesdrop on Kimihito and Sumisu, planning to use it to blackmail him. However when Miia attempts to go with her, Rachnera asks if she can really bear to see him making love with another woman, prompting her to defend Kimihito and start fighting with her. Before the fight gets out of hand they are grabbed by Tionishia and thrown into the room before being held at gun-point by a surprised Zombina and Manako. Sumisu, Kimihito and Doppel are seen sitting at a table and wonder what the two are doing there. Later at the restaurant, Sumisu reveals to the rest of the girls that the entire date was a hoax in order to draw out someone, Kimihito had been sent a death threat stating that if he marries any of the girls, he will die, signed by a mysterious assailant named "D". The chapter ends with Sumisu suggesting that Kimihito goes on a date with the other girls as well. |} |} Key Events *Kimihito's life is revealed to be in danger. Someone has sent him a death threat if he marries any of the girls. *More of Suu's abilities are revealed in this Chapter. *More of Rachnera's thread usage revealed. Trivia *Miia considers wearing a box as a disguise to spy on Kimihito, she later has Suu turn into said box with the word SNAKE written on it to avoid being spotted, a reference to Metal Gear Solid. **She is wearing an outfit similar to Snake **Later on, Rachnera appears wearing a costume similar to "The Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *'Touhou Project ' ** Keine Kamishirasawa, Kasen Ibara , Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Hong Meiling, Ran Yakumo, Utsuho Reiuji, Yuugi Hoshiguma, and Sinner. *** Suu and Papi cosplay together as Utsuho Reiuji from Touhou. Category:Chapters